


Welcome to the Tap House

by Fluffy_Snake



Category: DC Universe Online
Genre: Bad Decisions, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Everyone being terrible people, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Jonathan Crane is not a nice man, Legion of doom - Freeform, Mercenaries, Moral Ambiguity, Multiverse, Neither are the other villains, Novelization, Psychological Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake
Summary: It is not every day an explosion in Earth's atmosphere releases strange machines.  Machines that had copies of powers and abilities of Earth's future.  Keira was just a regular college student until she woke up on Brainiac's ship with her mind and body changed.  And press ganged to be a villain.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> My own take on DC universe online. Wanted to have some fun.

It started with a headache the likes of which she had never experienced in her nineteen years of life. Well actually the story began with the ships appearing in orbit. The attack by alien forces as the Justice League tried to stop it. Even the villains could see the threat in the sky and so they helped. The world was tense and so was her life on the streets of Gotham. A college student that was trying to make it in the world of alien invasions and super powered heroes/villains. That was how it started. Walking with her roommate, Lilian, to their next classes when she heard Lilian gasp in pain.

She had just turned around when the world spun for her. Her brain felt as if it was splitting from the mother of all hangovers. They both passed out with a group of other students similarly effected by whatever strange event happened. When she awoke her head still hurt and she was encased in an orange field. The room was alien in design and not at all human. The pod she was in was mirrored by nine others. Her head was pounding and her body ached. She felt as if she was but a stranger in her mind and body. One of the other people in the pod started to beat against the glass. 

Soon the sound of shattering glass filled her senses. She tried to get out and was surprised as a man with black skin came to her rescue. He looked at her before grabbing something to break the glass. She held up her hands to block the shower of glass but looked at the man as he helped her step out. Her head still pounded in pain and her body felt....off. "You alright?" The man asked and set a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and pushed back her blonde hair. 

"Could be better," she whispered. "Feel as if my head is about to split in two." She looked around the group of eight people as they came closer. One was covered in ice. Her skin now turning blue-white. Another floated above the ground as some weird symbols floated around them. Only a few showed no obvious effects or powers. Her eyes landed on a woman she knew well. Except....Lilian now had green skin and green eyes. It looked like vines winded up and down her body. "Lilian?" She asked. 

"Keira!" She said walking over to her. "You look...good?" Keira looked down at her body and knew her friend was right. Her body was more in shape and the black man grinned. They were in a place they should not be. No where close to home. "Where are we?" Lilian asked and the group of nine people muttered amongst themselves. She could see they were scared and at that thought images flashed through her head. Chemicals and formulas. She grit her teeth and gripped her forehead. The information came too strong and too fast. She could not make sense of it.

"I can answer that," a voice called and a weird sound echoed through the room. A man stood in front of them in a suit of armor. Appearing from thin air. She had heard stories that the costumed heroes and villains had futuristic technology. She recognized him of course. Lex Luthor. The enemy of Superman and one who got away with villainy just from the size of his bank account. "If you want to get off this ship you will need to listen to me," Luthor said and Keira noticed that everyone was willing to listen. Better than the alternative she supposed. "You may notice that you now have abilities and powers you did not have before," Luthor said and she saw one man move in super speed. "An explosion happened in orbit and a microscopic machine called an exobyte was released. These carried the powers and abilities of heroes and villains of the future. Brainiac has captured all of you to harvest you and if you want to survive you need to obey what I say. Do you understand?" 

Keira looked around the assembled group of nine young adults. She tried to wonder how many super powered people would now appear but that made her head hurt even more. She looked at the black guy and he nodded. The group nodded and muttered but agreed with the villain. They wanted to get free. She heard a warning signal go off and a voice came from Luthor. "Sorry, Lex," the voice said simply. "I could not contain him anymore. You got Brainiac drones incoming. Hope the kids are ready to fight." 

"Stick with me alright?" The guy said as he held a piece of steel in his hands. An improvised club. "Whatever that exobyte thing gave me was combat knowledge. How to fight." Keira was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth as truly she did not know what her exobyte even was. She felt hints and teases but nothing concrete. Luthor smirked and at that the door popped open with a crash. She watched those that had grasped their powers swing into action. Obviously untrained but skilled. One of the giant robots went after her and Lilian but the man went to attack it. His strikes were quick and powerful. 

"Never can have a normal year can we?" Lilian muttered and Keira felt a strained smile directed at her. She followed the crowd as they started to rush through the ship. Fighting drones and looking around the alien structure. While she did not know exactly what her powers were she was in better shape. Her muscles were strong and she felt faster. Stronger. Those with more obvious powers wiped the floor with the machines while those less obvious hung back. 

She was breathing heavily as the fight finally stopped. Brainiac was defeated and to her surprise the leaders of the Legion of Doom were in the room. Lex Luthor stood in the center while the Joker cackled on his left. A half naked woman with long red hair floated to the right. Her eyes glowed with some power that was surprising and slightly terrifying. This whole situation was terrifying and her hands shook. With that came the rush of adrenaline and a desire she could not put into words. Something....strange. "So these are the kids?" Joker said and looked at the nine newly powered people. "What should we do with them since we wasted so much time to get them?" The Joker laughed as his eyes looked at all of them. His manic green eyes landing on Lilian with a noise of surprise. 

"They will work for us obviously," Luthor said and smirked. "Any refusals and we can leave them here to be taken by Brainiac? Any refusals?" If anyone had wanted to vehemently refuse to work with the villains wisely shut their mouths. Press ganged to join the villains. Fuck her parents would kill her for this. "We will split them up. Three for each. Sound good?" The woman, Circe, smiled but quickly went to look at the assembled people. Like they were getting picked for basketball or dodge ball in school. 

Circe took the ones who obviously radiated the same powers as her. Something magical and other worldly. Joker walked up with a laugh and a dance like gait. "I will take the Poison Ivy look alike and....you two." He pointed at the black guy and her. She swallowed and wondered how fucked her life was? Lilian must have felt the same but she went to Joker's side. Keira noticed that he chose the three less...magical in anyway. It worked with her and she joined her 'team'. Luthor nodded and Joker released a laugh. "We should take the kiddos home as the fight continues, Lexy," Joker called and she watched Luthor sneer at the clown but did not deny it. 

She looked at the teleporter with wary eyes but quickly followed her new team as they went towards it. Her head still was pounding and she knew her life had now gotten all the more complicated. It was to no surprise that they ended up in some bar. Something that looked right out of the East End of Gotham. "Welcome to the Tap House," Joker called with his manic laugh that made her head pound even stronger. "Daddy is gonna explain some ground rules and then tomorrow....tomorrow work begins. You ready for some orientation?" She wisely withheld her groan as her hands shook. The pain in her head not liable to disappear anytime soon.


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira, Gabriel, and Lilian get use to their powers and accept the fact that they now work for the Joker.

Keira fell into the bed almost eagerly as the orientation into Joker's gang had finished. It was filled with obvious threats and laughter. Mainly that they had to listen to him and have fun. It took all of her energy and willpower to listen. Her other new partner, Gabriel, had helped lead her to the rooms above the Tap House. Her head was pounding and as darkness descended she curled into a ball. Her mind could not make sense of any of this situation. What ever abilities she had. Her body still felt alien. She drifted into darkness and did not get some semblance of waking until she felt the bed dip. 

She smelled something sweet and flowery as cool fingers moved her hair. "Keira," a familiar voice called. "Wake up. We have breakfast." Keira felt her green eyes crack open and met the now plant-like form of her college roommate. She groaned and sat up seeing Gabriel in the room. He held up two white bags and her stomach growled at the smell of breakfast burritos. Her blonde hair was a tangled mass on her head and she groaned again. 

"What time is it?" She mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lilian sat on the bed next to her as Gabriel sat on the floor. She noticed that all of them were in a state of physical fitness. Gabriel had a muscular fitness that was attractive and put every gym rat in her college to shame. She touched her own stomach and realized her own body was fit. Not very fit but...well enough. Lilian's body had also been changed and the smell of sweet flowers. Pheromones she bet.

"A little after ten," Gabriel said and opened the bags. He quickly handed different wrapped burritos out. Whatever else they were going to say was cut off as she focused on filling her empty stomach. Getting infected with some abilities, captured, rescued, and press ganged she could not remember the last time she ate. "So...figured out your powers?" Gabriel asked after swallowing a couple bites of food. His hair was braided in dreads behind him but they never went past the back of his head. "Keira right?" 

She nodded and stopped from ravenously devouring food as she thought. Her brain did not hurt as much as yesterday and she focused on her new abilities. A flash of chemical formulas went through her brain. How to mix certain chemicals together. Knowledge on psychology she knew had not been there before but was intrinsic now. She gripped her head with a groan and forced her brain to slow down the flow. "Do...we have any paper?" she asked. 

"Yeah I got some," Gabriel said and pat his pants until he pulled out a folded mass of papers. She looked at it in surprise before unfolding it. 'Metropolis Freight' was on the top of the page and a list of boxes. "I was the manager of shipping and receiving when I passed out on the job," Gabriel said with a slight smile. "Now I'm forced to work with the Joker and know thousands of ways on how to kill a man." All this said with a wry grin and Keira quickly went to writing down what her brain was now remembering. 

How odd it was to have abilities and knowledge that were not there before. She would compare it to knowing how to ride a bike but not remembering being taught. Or muscle memory she never learned but all mental. "Well," she said simply and stared down at the formulas she had written in her chicken scratch writing. "Pretty sure I know how to make fear toxin. So...Scarecrow?" She shrugged and went back to eating her burrito. 

"I think mine is pretty obvious," Lilian said with a snort and pushed back her brown hair. Keira objectively noticed that her friend now had a seductive beauty. While she had never considered Lilian girlfriend material she could at least say she was attractive. "It is...nice," she whispered running a finger over a vine on her skin. "I can hear them and it feels...complete." Keira smiled as she looked at her two companions. Forced to work together for the Joker. Well at least the year would be interesting. 

\-----

"So how is daddy's favorite children?!" A high pitched voice called as the main doors to the V.I.P. section snapped open. Keira flinched internally at the fact Joker's voice was similar to nails on a chalkboard. Not to put to fine a point on it but he was also batshit insane. She mourned for her sanity and her life. "So here's the plan," he said and turned a chair around to sit in it. "You will give me a list of gear and toys you adorable little xenobytes need to help me plan a good old fashioned Gang War. Luckily I Have just the playground in the basement to test out your new powers! So tell me what you need?"

Gabriel looked at her and Lilian before leaning forward. He steeled himself as those insane green eyes met his. "I need a staff, sword, and assault rifle," he said and tilted his head. Joker nodded and pointed to one of his clowns who quickly bustled from the room to obey. Joker looked at her next and she pulled out her paper from this morning. 

"I need these chemicals," she said. "A lab to mix them, a gas mask, and some new clothes." Lilian shook her head as Joker looked at her. She was too busy making a vine grow from her skin. Joker laughed and slapped his hands on the table. 

"I will be back with the toys then we can get to training," Joker said with another mad chuckle. Keira truly hated his voice and reviled the crazy bastard. But here she was...forced to work for him. She also feared him. A common stimuli for this situation, her brain supplied. The fear of losing control of one's life. Or perhaps a fear of being kidnapped. The trauma of being stuck in a situation with no power. She felt a wry smile break out. Then shook her head at the strange thought process. 

"You okay Keira?" Lilian asked and her eyes focused on her friend. The Joker and his clowns were gone and she was here. She swallowed and realized she had been lost in her thoughts. The rabbit hole of her new abilities. She smiled, nervously, at her friend and nodded. 

"Shall we go try out the basement?" She asked and they both nodded.

\------

Gabriel worked his way through some physical attacks that she watched curiously. His body moved fluidly through different attacks and she could see, even with shadow boxing, that he was lethal. "Does it feel weird for your body to now know this?" She asked and Gabriel paused in a strike to someone's throat. 

"It does," he said and relaxed from his strike. He flexed his arms and tightened his fists. "I like how...fit I am," he said and touched his stomach. Lilian was communing with the plant life that now suffused her existence. Keira found herself actually looking forward to when she got the chemicals she needed. She looked at her hands and wondered how it would feel to actually mix these chemicals together. To make Fear Toxin. Could she even use it on innocent people? Police? "Do your abilities...concern you?" Gabriel asked with a soft smile. 

"It is...odd," she said and pushed back her hair. "I am both looking forward to what I can do and dreading it. Using this on innocent people. Police...I-I..." She flinched as she heard a laugh break out. Their eyes meeting the purple clad form of their 'benefactor'. 

"Keira," he said with a chuckle. "Sweet Keira. No one is innocent in Gotham! Now...I bring goodies for daddy's favorite children." He snapped his fingers and she watched clowns run in with different lab supplies. Weapons as well. She watched as Gabriel ran over each weapon and her eyes went to the lab getting set up. "Heh I got my own little crow in my service," Joker said and pet her cheek. She tensed and glared at him as the insane bastard laughed. "Smile!" He said pulling on her cheeks and she glared harder though it was impotent compared to Joker. "Well try out the new toys!" He said and went to lean against the wall. 

Keira looked at Gabriel as he twirled a sword around. His motions smooth and expertly done. Whoever's power he had was impressive. "Here I will train you on this," he said and threw the metal staff to her. She grabbed and twirled it slightly in her hands. Flashes of how to use a scythe went through her mind. Scarecrow really did teach himself to use a scythe Jesus fucking christ. She smiled at Gabriel and nodded. "You got some skill in it," he said as they went through different moves. 

"Scarecrow knows how to use a scythe," she said with a snort. Gabriel laughed as well and they went back to training. It was no scythe but her body knew how to do this. She found herself relaxing and forgetting that Joker still observed them. A poor mistake to make. 

"Now I wonder," Joker called and pulled out a gun. Before any of them could react he shot at Gabriel's shoulder. Keira jumped at the gunshot and the ring in her ears at the resounding sound. She ran to Gabriel's side as he gripped his shoulder. Blood leaked down from the skin and he grit his teeth. Before their eyes the wound pushed out the bullet before the wound sealed shut. "Oh! How glorious!" Joker called dancing slighgly. "I was right. I got my own Deathstroke Jr. What a beautiful day!" They all glared at him and Joker released another mad chuckle. "Smile, children. We start the gang War in two days! Have fun." 

"That crazy bastard," she muttered as she checked over Gabriel. Who was still panting on his knees from the fact he had been fucking shot. Lilian had also glided her way over to check him over. Joker was now gone and they were alone in the lab/basement. Her eyes went to the lab table but she held off. She could always mix it later. 

"I need a fucking drink," Gabriel muttered. "Are either of you old enough to drink?" Keira smiled at that and her eyes met Lilian. Lilian mirrowed her smile. 

"We are now working for the Joker," she whispered. "I am pretty sure liquor laws will be a minor thing to break by the end of this." They all laughed at that. It was bleak and very true. They were all about to fight police and plan a gang war. What was liquor laws compared to that?

\------

Keira woke up and felt an itch in her fingers. A desire to do something that was odd and foolish. That was how she found herself in the basement of the Tap House. Setting up beakers and chemicals by instinct alone. She held in her hands a gas mask. A simple black one with red lenses. Fearsome but useful. She attached it around her face and got to work. The red lenses not detracting from her work. The mix of chemical. The proper procedure. 

She took her mask off as she looked at the closed container filled of orange liquid. She had made a version that was the easiest to deal with. Many different levels to manipulate. Some would incapacitate. Some would make the heart fail. She eyed the syringe in her hand before drawing a small amount into the syringe. Liquid fear. She had it in her hands. But how would she knew it was a success? Or what it felt like? Could she subject someone to this...? 

She rolled up the sweatshirt she now wore and looked at her flawless pale skin. She shivered at the feel of the needle on her flesh. She breathed out her nose and injected the drug into her blood.


	3. Hallucinations and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira realizes the truth of her existence. Fear is Power.

The drugs burned all the way in. Lighting up the path through her veins until it reached her brain. Her amygdala. Tricking the brain to show her worst fears. At least in part. Humans were a fearful species. Instinctively fearing many different things. A basis of survival. Her body fell against the lab behind her as her heart beat in her ears. Her hands shook. Skin prickled. She could feel sweat on her hands. With panting breaths she slid to the ground losing control of her limbs. 

Her eyes went to the twisted shadowy tendrils that went for her. Twisted into shapes of animals and monsters. The jerky movements of a fleshy creature with snarling fangs. The feel of spiders and centipedes crawling over her skin even under her clothes. She gripped her head and pulled at her hair. The slight pain prickled her scalp and grounded her. It never lasted long and she heard screams. Her own? Callings? "Keira!" A voice called. "Jesus girl! Keira can you hear me? Fuck! What happened?" 

Her eyes, almost fully black from her dilated pupils, met the dark skinned form of her new partner. Gabriel. She watched a snake crawl through his skin as her heart hammered in her chest. The skin of his cheek peeled and flaked. She felt it land on her lap as his face started to flake off. Partner? Yes. She had Scarecrow's abilities. Alien invasions and press ganged to join the villains. A spider fell from his hand as he shook her. His mouth moved but all she heard was buzzing or ringing. Bees and wasps flew around and she could feel them in her ears. The scratching in her ear drums. She licked her lips and instead of screaming she smiled. Fear...was power. 

Her drugged gaze met the plant-like form of her college roommate as she rushed over. All she now saw was shadows twist and turn. Her skin stopped prickling and she felt her breathing get under control. Gabriel's face was were it was supposed to be. "You idiot," Lilian said and picked up the empty syringe. "What did you...?" Keira felt her hair sticking to her face as she came back more into control of her faculties. The feel of her hands shaking persisted. 

"That was...a rush!" She said and felt a mad laugh leave her. Perhaps similar to their patron or even the one's abilities she now possessed. "I had to know!" She said as she gripped her sides as her body shook. Exhaustion replacing adrenaline and fear. "Did I succeed? Could I subject people to this? So I injected a small amount. The feel of it rushing through my veins. The rush!" Her wide green eyes met the concerned gaze of her partners. "I had to feel it," she whispered. "Had to know...." The room darkened as she passed out against her cabinet. 

\------

She awoke suddenly with a groan and felt her stomach lurch. Her mouth was dry and her throat ached. She ignored her friends as they sat at a small coffee table. Her mouth salivated and not from an urge to eat. She threw open the bathroom door and before she could think she felt her body purge itself into the toilet. She gripped it tightly and felt soft hands pull back her hair. Her green eyes met the luminous ones of her friend. "You are an idiot you know that right?" She said dryly. 

Keira groaned and tried to spit out the taste of vomit into the toilet. "I know," she groaned out and her body shuddered. The tiles were cold under her body and her legs were about to go numb. "But...I have no regrets," she whispered as Lilian pet her back in a comforting manner. It was nice. "And now my ass is numb," she muttered and heard a feminine laugh mixing with a masculine one. She worked to stand up and smiled at both of them. Forced to be villains but she wondered...

Like her did they start to enjoy it? Even as they were inevitably drawn into Joker's twisted web? They had powers. Abilities. Gabriel could completely copy Deathstroke one of the best mercenaries in the world. Lilian had a connection to nature and could grow plants. Could become something more than human. She had...fear. Toxin and psychology. Words and the ability to do anything. They could become great. As she drank water and eased the burn in her throat all she could think of was what it would feel like to inject that drug into herself again. The feel of fear rushing through her veins. 

She smiled into her glass as she watched Gabriel field strip a pistol. His hands moving expertly and never missing a step. Confidant. "I had no fucking clue on how to do this a couple days ago," Gabriel said with a wry smile and all three chuckled. For the first time she considered her parents and if they considered her dead. She felt her humor turn cynical. 'I'm not dead mom. I just have all the knowledge and abilities of Dr. Jonathan Crane. Oh! I am working for the Joker now! Bye! Love you!' She snickered and took another drink of the cold water. "Can we...do this?" Gabriel asked setting down a part of the gun. "Fight for the Joker? Plan a Gang War...hurt these people?" 

"Do we have a choice?" Lilian asked with a shrug as a flower winded around her hand. "They have our information and we are about to break a lot of laws." They knew she was right. Keira found herself almost looking forward to this. An idea came to her and she jumped up. 

"I need to make the antidote," she said and looked at them. "In case I hit you two. I can make an antidote to inoculate you." She knew all the formulas could be tweaked in different ways. She knew them all but had no time for that. Tomorrow they would start their first day as a villain.


	4. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a world of laughter and tears. Fear toxin and Crows. Someone messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Time skip to the future.

Keira was quite happy to be taken to their new hideout more than she thought possible. The fight with Nightwing had been...interesting. Even as he managed to rip her mask off. She had managed to hit him with fear toxin. Well that close she got effected as well. Her vision swam with monsters and insects but her sense of euphoria never wavered. "High as a kite aren't you?" The dry, modulated voice of her partner broke through her thoughts. She smiled at him in answer even as she saw his body twist as if he was a demon. 

"That close we both got hit," she said and ran a hand through the scraggly hair in her ponytail. "The effects should fade soon. Luckily we were working together or pretty boy would have captured me." Gabriel snorted but had taken off his mask. She moved to sit on the couch as her hands shook. While she showed no reaction to her hallucinations it did not mean they did not influence her. She laid back against the couch's pillows and closed her eyes. Her body's equilibrium was effected and she was feeling dizzy. She could feel as if Brainiac's forces were closing in. The sound of metallic feet on their tiled floors. 

"Are you going to be nauseous again?" Gabriel asked as she felt the couch shift as he threw himself on the couch. Her hand ran over the soft blanket on the couch that she used as a throw blanket when she was cold. Her eyes had opened because of the shift and she could see a Brainiac soldier inching closer. 

"It's a common symptom with this many chemicals and drugs in the fear toxin," she mumbled as she felt the prickle of spider like limbs down her spine. She blew out a breath and smiled. "To trick your brain to see your worst fear," she added while closing her eyes. The world shook and she could hear metal grinding against stone. Since Gabriel did not grab his sword or rifle she assumed in was all in her head. "It's a heady cocktail of drugs," she added slightly out of it. "Needless to say never take a drug test after getting doused in fear toxin."

At that Gabriel laughed and she could feel him staring at her. Assessing her condition and how lost to the toxin she was. The injection sites on her arms attested to her...slight issue. Normally hidden by her trenchcoat but she chafed at being labeled a drug addict. The fear toxin was something...altogether special. The rush of it in her veins. She almost considered selling it or maybe using it to the ideas of a prank. If she replaced foggers in haunted houses with fear toxin. That would be hilarious. "How long do you have left?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She had mastered reading his expressions even with her eyes closed. 

"Everyone is effected differently," she said and cracked open her eyes. Her breath hitched and her heart hammered as she saw Brainiac leaning over her. One of his metal tendrils reaching for her. Gabriel was tensed and she saw the muscles in his arm show from his discontent. It had been awhile since she had attacked while under the influence of the toxin but he did have to restrain her. "Twenty minutes," she said and smiled at the image of her fear. It's image starting to flicker and weaken as the drugs started to fade. "Give or take a few." She smiled reassuringly at Gabriel. "I am gonna sleep on the couch tonight," she added and pulled a couch pillow under her head. "Too much effort to crawl up the stairs." 

She felt Gabriel move the blanket over her and he sighed. She heard the light flick off and drifted away into her own sweet nightmares. What a beautiful feeling.

\----

She groaned and tried to cover her head as light pierced into her closed eyes. Making bright spots even as she screwed her eyes shut. "Turn it off," she cried and her blanket was no where to be found. She rolled and felt the world spin as she dropped to the floor. "Turn it off you monster!" She cried and opened her eyes to a splitting headache. Her green eyes met the luminous green of Lilian. A pleasing feminine laugh left her along with the smell of beautiful flowers. The light that made her want to both vomit out her guts and cry in her closet was the sun shining through open curtains. She hissed and covered her face in her knees. "You are so mean to me, Lily," she muttered petulantly. 

"Well I was not the one who was out so late and picking fights with Nightwing was I?" She teased good naturedly but Keira sighed as the thick curtains went back over the windows. Blessed darkness. Their hideout was a nice three story house in the East End. Close to their employer and hidden by the dirt ridden city of rain and crime. They had pooled their resources to afford this place. Crime, did in fact, pay the bills. Joker had been right about that. It also paid to have the Broker and the Carpenter on speed dial. With the influx of fresh villains those two were rolling in cash. "You should be happy," Lily said with a smirk as she threw a bag at her. The smell of bacon and cheese reaching her nose. She was not nauseous but her stomach growled at the smell. "I picked up your favorite breakfast sandwich. Though the smell of it now makes me nauseous." 

Keira tore into the bag and foil wrapping happily. A breakfast bagel with egg, bacon, and cheese was just what she needed. "Well not everyone can survive like a house plant," she teased and before she could bite into the gooey deliciousness she felt a smack to the back of her head. One of the house plant's vines was slinking back to normal. She turned a venomous glare to her friend who smirked at her. 

"Did you get me one too?" Gabriel called as he walked down the steps with a yawn. He was dressed in just grey lounge pants with no shirt. Muscular to all hell and she could see some bruises from their fight with the man in black tights. 

"Of course," she said and threw another bag to him. Which he caught with ease and, with agility that was surprising with his size, jumped over the couch to sit on it. "So hear you two have been having fun," Lilian said though her nose wrinkled in obvious disgust at the food they were eating. As some plant hybrid creature they had found Lilian really did not need food. As time passed she lost the inclination or craving for it entirely. Her body only needing water and sun for the most part to keep living. They also found that she was naturally immune to the fear toxin. "You need to be more careful, Keira," Lily chided. 

"I know," she said after swallowing her latest mouthful. "He surprised me is all." Gabriel started to eat as his hand pulled the remote closer. With it being maybe close to ten a.m. it was time for the news. That was one thing they did every day, mostly, without fail. They would meet up and watch the news before revealing what they had planned for the night. Or convince the rest to join them on a job. So far they had taken to super villainy without too many incidents. Their morals bending, or outright breaking, as their powers changed them. 

Every so often she wrote down her thoughts on the exobyte given powers. If they influenced morality and twisted people to mirror the original holder. She drifted off into thoughts of psychological changes when her own name made her ears twitch. A voice not in the room but on the TV. She refocused on the TV as the reporter looked at the screen. Almost as if looking at her. "If anyone knows the whereabouts to Keira Thompson," the female said and she saw a picture of herself on the screen. 

Gotham University t-shirt on and a wide smile at the camera. She recalled that was when she received her acceptance letter to the University. The university her father taught mathematics at. She had planned to pursue her basics then transfer to History or English as her major. Life had other plans. Alien abduction and strange powers put an end to that. "Please report them to the police," the reporter continued. "She is armed and very dangerous. It is believed she has the abilities of Dr. Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow." She blinked at the screen as her brain tried to restart. 

"Did...Batman just put a bolo out on me?" She asked with no emotion. She tried to think back on how he got her information. Her gas mask had been left at the scene. Fuck what a rookie move. Gabriel had his food paused to his mouth before lowering his hands. A scowl pulling down his lips.

"Well....shit," he said and Lilian just sighed. The sound of her palm hitting her face all she heard. She groaned and covered her own face. 

\-----

He stared down at his latest...patient with a smile. He pulled against the restraints but his muffled screams were music to his ears. Ruined by the sound of a text alert on his phone. He thought for sure he had silenced it. He scowled and stepped back from the man crying on his table. He pulled the glove off before a paper white long fingered hand plucked the phone from his pocket. 

'Watch this, ?' 

The text read with a green question mark. Nigma was playing a dangerous game by sending him this but with a roll to his eyes he clicked the link. A video played. Grainy and slightly distorted from Gotham's wonderful technology. The man in black tights with the blue bird was obvious. Less obvious was the figure in a black trenchcoat and gas mask. They twirled and tumbled together. The feed cutting out before refocusing on the two. The gas mask was broken and off the figure with Nightwing on top of them. He could barely tell who or what the figure was.

He reached for handcuffs and his mouth moved. A second and out of the trenchcoat wrist came a cloud of green mist. They both coughed and Nightwing fell backwards. A man came out of the shadows and pulled them to their feet. Before the butt of a rifle went into Nightwing's head. The two looked around and he saw the figure's arms shake. It cut out. He scowled and scrolled to the next thing sent. Another video. A news report. A girl's name, a picture, and his name mentioned. "Well, well," he said as he pulled the phone closer. His crystal blue eyes going over her young face. Her beautiful green eyes. That wide innocent smile. 

\----

"So...how bad can it be?" She asked trying to inject some humor into the situation. Lilian gave her a stare that could wither her plants or her own biological functions. Gabriel had moved to his part of the basement devoted to him. A punching bag and a gym for all his needs. It also served as the armory. They had joined the man as he punched the bag with powerful strikes. 

"Did you even tell Scarecrow about you?" Gabriel asked after punching the bag off the hook. He was panting and looked at both of them. Lilian sat against the bench and she was pacing in front of it. Perhaps it showed her nervousness. 

"What would you do if you devoted your life to making something," she stopped as the words came to her. "To spend all of your time perfecting your mastery over something. Then because of an alien invasion someone appears...that someone has all of your knowledge. Your life's work at their fingertips. What would you do?" Gabriel winced and nodded. It was different with them and the holders of their exobytes. Poison Ivy had already taken Lily under her wing and she bet, strongly, that the two plant like women had started a relationship. 

Gabriel and Deathstroke had actually hit it off. The older mercenary taking the new one as an apprentice almost. As long as Gabriel did not steal his name Deathstroke did not care. She...had never had the pleasure to meet Scarecrow. Even if some villains made some mentions to her skills. Catwoman and Two-Face to be exact. But they had never told the Master of Fear...at least she hoped not. Now...now he would know. He had recently broken out of Arkham after all. "Well....shit," Gabriel said with a sigh. "At least he does not know the location of our hide out." 

\------

"So you want to meet her do ya Johnny boy?" The pale faced man said with a wide red smile. Of course the Joker was always smiling but that truly was besides the point. Scarecrow crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Joker with a huff. "What's in it for me?" He asked scratching at his chin. "Little Crow is quite...useful after all." At that Scarecrow smiled. 'Little Crow' hm?

"And what do you want Joker?" He asked. "My help in some attack on the Batman? Fear Gassing a hospital again?" Joker twirled in the purple office chair and hummed under his breath. Before another laugh left him as an idea came to his mind. 

"I will give you her address," Joker said with another chuckle. His green eyes shining maliciously. "But no harming the Little Crow or her partners. They are all...so useful. In return...." Scarecrow grinned underneath his mask.

\-----

"Yeah," Keira said with a sigh. Her teeth worried her lower lip as she considered the future. Her parents would now know where she was after weeks missing. She scowled at the annoyance that would be. "Think I'll stick inside for a little while," she added and scratched the back of her head. 

"Could be worse," Gabriel said with a laugh and Lilian shook her head. Keira released a sigh. Yeah they could be fighting Brainiac again. The metallic bastard. She just had to deal with the fact everyone now knew who she was.


	5. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step one on how to woo a woman. Ask her out on a date.

Keira looked at the cannister in hand as she finished making her latest amount. It had been two days since Batman put the bolo for her arrest. She had decided to stay in for a little bit and let the heat die down on her. Speaking of heat. She shivered at the cold feeling of her basement room. She had to keep it mostly cold for her chemicals. She set it down on the cabinet and looked at her lab. The cabinets filled with countless supplies she needed to make her own fear toxin. She had finally learned how to get her own supply and had started to stand on her own feet.

They had taken to their new life quite easily. Though her life and identity was now broadcasted to anyone that cared. Her own digital footprint. How long before her parents made pains to track her down? She scowled but decided it was time to relax for the rest of the night until their next job. Lilian and Gabriel were both out and would be back soon. She pulled her hair from it's ponytail as she stepped into the first floor. Open aired kitchen and living room.

The windows were streaked with Gotham's lights and rain as Lilian had pulled the curtains opened. She ran a hand through her hair with a yawn and went to turn on a light. Nothing came on and she scowled. Electricity had been paid and she felt her skin prickle. She was being watched. With a scowl and internal griping she pulled a pistol from the waistband of her pants. She cleared the safety and got prepared. Too bad she had already removed her fear toxin. She wondered what the fool in her house feared? She froze as she felt a wicked knife rest against her throat. "How amusing," a voice whispered in her ear. "You caught on quickly and without a hint of fear. Drop your gun." 

She tensed as she felt his other arm wind around her waist. She looked down and saw brown stitched together burlap. Every finger ended in a sharp point but she had a feeling who had broken in. Who was threatening her. Proven when she glanced behind her and saw sharp teeth behind a stitched together smile. Burlap hat and insane blue eyes. Dr. Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, was in her hideout. He obviously knew who she was and what abilities she had. There was no other reason he would be here. She cursed that fucking news report. "Scarecrow," she whispered and dropped her gun with a loud thud on the cold floor. "Of course you tracked me down." 

"You can thank your mentor," he whispered and she could feel his breath curl down her neck. "Keira. Joker sent your address to me." The bastard. Of course Joker traded her address to the Master of Fear. She would focus on that later. Now she had The Scarecrow in her hideout and the knife pressed closer to her neck caressing the skin threatening to pierce it. She leaned back in the man's arms and even in this she barely felt a trickle of fear. 

"Do you plan to kill me?" She asked dispassionately. Scarecrow chuckled in her ear before he moved her. He was strong for someone who mainly focused on his psychological and chemical prowess. Her back impacted the wall and he kept the knife near her stomach as his other hand cradled her jaw. Forced to meet beautiful blue eyes as he leaned over her. The knife tip caressed over her stomach but not enough to puncture the white t-shirt she had on. Enough for her to feel it. She stared unwaveringly at his eyes.

He clicked his tongue and she saw disappointment reflected in his eyes. Perhaps at her calm reaction to him so close or so threatening. Then curiosity. Intrigue as his eyes went to her arm. "What do we have here?" He asked and his hand left her jaw to encircle her wrist. Her wrist was easily covered by his hand and pulled to his eyes "You are...injecting it?" He asked with an intrigued noise in the back of his throat. 

"The feel of it in my veins," she whispered. "The rush. Why would I not? It is the best feeling in the world." Her lips had twisted into a smile as her pulse thudded against his hands. "Fear is power after all," she said as his eyes watched her. Studied her like a butterfly pinned to a block. The blues unreadable now as darkness covered his eyes from the shadows of his hood and Gotham's cloudy nights. "And I want it," she added and she saw Scarecrow's lips quirk into a smirk or perhaps a sneer. His masked form was hard for her to read. She could only see khol covered eyes and white teeth behind a fearsome grin.

A mad chuckle came from the burlap covered man and before she could do anything he dropped his knife. The sound making her jump slightly. Long fingers gripped her by the side of her face his thumb caressing over her cheekbone. It rubbed over her lip. The texture rough and slightly irritating but she did not dare struggle. "Mine," he growled out his voice dark and malicious. A shiver broke out down her back at it. Her green eyes widening as she ran that word over in her head like a well worn stone. "You are mine," his fervent whisper broke through. Her lips cracked open in shock and she was about to say something when lips covered her own. The stitching got in the way but his meaning was clear. His lips were forceful and her hand flailed slightly in surprise before he pinned her arm by her head. He pulled back from the kiss but his hand cradled the back of her head. Her hair slipping through his fingers.

"What do you mean by yours?" She asked him cautiously. Curiously. She had an idea. Scarecrow obviously wanted her. Apprentice? Lover? Experiment? Many different variables to consider. She blinked as he moved closer. A hairs breath from her body like a gargoyle from one of Gotham's Gothic designed buildings. She felt heat from the man in front of her. She tried to pull her hand and head from his grip but he tightened. She felt the tug in her hair and the pressure on her wrist. How horrible it was she was enjoying this. Even now she felt the chill down her spine. Surprising but not unwelcome in this case. Unless he planned to kill her that is.

"My student," he said simply his voice thick in some kind of emotion. An emotion she could not fully decipher even with their similar knowledge. She was also distracted by questioning his every move. "My companion. Mine not Joker's." His blue eyes leered down at her from his stitched together mask. His tone of voice possessive? Obsessive? "My Mistress of Fear." She froze at that moniker and felt heat on her cheeks. He was serious? He wanted her as...Did she just get propositioned in the weirdest way possible? Villains had no subtlety sometimes. "Do you not agree...?" His voice broke through her thoughts. His tone now...unsure but emotionally distant. Scarecrow was inept with women. She held back her laugh. Both at the rising fear in her nerves and Scarecrow's obvious ineptitude with women.

She floundered as she considered exactly what to say. To do. If she said no he would get annoyed or angry. Said yes and he would do...something. She weighed her options before looking him dead in the eye. "Perhaps dinner first?" She teased with a grin. When in doubt her answer always defaulted to sarcasm or teasing. A common defense tactic when nervous. She saw him tilt his head and his eyes pierced into her. Pinned her against the wall with the same weight as his body. 

Scarecrow hummed under his breath and the hand tangled in her hair shifted. His pianist like fingers encircled her neck gently though the material itched. She leaned her head back against the cold wall as she could both see and feel him lean down. The edges of his mask rough to the side of her face as his warm breath curled over her neck. "Yes," he whispered though it was drawn out almost like a hiss. Like fear toxin escaping from the container. His fingers pressed into her neck but not enough to choke her. Enough for her to freeze and pay attention. "Dinner. The Iceberg Lounge. Tomorrow at eight." It was a demand. She should have been irritated at that. Maybe? 

Then she heard the main door open and her eyes met the wide dark eyes of Gabriel. His eyes went to the weapons on the floor and their positions before he jolted into action. "Get off of her!" His voice called and Scarecrow glared behind him. A growl leaving the taller man that was pinning her to a wall. She blushed as she realized, belatedly, how their positions could draw the wrong conclusions. Lilian entered behind him as vines coiled like a pit of snakes at her command. She wanted to smack herself on the forehead and debated how to diffuse the situation at hand. Gabriel's rifle was pointed at Scarecrow. She knew for a fact Gabriel would shoot him in the head.

"I swear if you shoot holes or damage our house Gabriel..." she muttered in a threat. All eyes turned to her and she looked at Scarecrow. She closed her eyes with a sigh before opening them just as quickly. "Lower the gun," she said and smiled at Gabriel. 

"But he is...!" Gabriel said and tightened his hand on his rifle. She looked at Lilian and they shared a conversation just from looks. Raised eyebrows and glares mostly.

"Let Keira go then we will relax," Lilian said and stepped closer. "Or I will use my vines to split everyone apart like children." Scarecrow stared back at her but his hand moved from her wrist letting her go. His hand on her neck was the last to leave her skin. He leaned down before his hands left her. 

"Dinner," he hissed. "Or I can always pick apart your friends." His fingers caressed over her skin before he stepped a respectable distance away. His blue eyes heavy with some dark promise. She nodded and watched him turn his back on her. "I shall take my leave," he said and Gabriel glared at him as he walked by. Silence descended as the tall burlap covered villain left their house with a slam of the door. She could almost hear crickets.

"That was strangely exhilarating," she said with a grin and they stared at her dumbstruck for a moment. 

"I worry about you," Lilian said sarcastically. "Truly." She heard Gabriel sigh and a gun lowered. She only laughed.


End file.
